1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a range hood and, more particularly, to a housing for range hood, which greatly improves the smoke suction efficiency of the range hood.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular gas range generally comprises two burners (there are gas ranges having only one single burner). Further, regular range hoods commonly have two circular smoke inlets bilaterally disposed in the bottom side of the housing adapted to suck in smoke from the cooking pot or pan at the burners of the gas range by means of the operation of a motor fan. Because smoke from frying food does not rush directly upwardly in a straight course toward the smoke inlet of the range hood above, but disperses upwards toward the whole area of the bottom side of the housing of the range hood, thereby causing a part of the smoke to escape out of the range hood and to be sucked into the user""s lungs.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a housing for range hood, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a housing for range hood, which greatly improves the smoke suction efficiency of the range hood.
To achieve this object of the present invention, the range hood housing comprises a top cover shell, a bottom cover plate fastened to said top cover shell, and an oil cup. The bottom cover plate is provided at a bottom side thereof with a downwardly protruded bottom protrusion such that a top recess opposite the bottom protrusion is correspondingly formed at a top side of the bottom cover plate. The top recess has a bottom portion, a sloping portion surrounding the bottom portion, a plurality of smoke inlets on the sloping portion, and at least one drip hole on the bottom portion. The oil cup is detachably mounted on the bottom side of the bottom cover plate corresponding in location to the drip hole.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the bottom cover plate is fastened to the top cover shell through a packing frame interconnected therebetween. However, the bottom cover plate can be directly fastened to the top cover shell as shown in another preferred embodiment of the present invention.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention shows that the top recess of the bottom cover plate is integrally formed on the top side of the bottom cover plate. However, as shown in another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the bottom cover plate is constructed to include a mounting plate and a recessed plate on which the top recess is formed.